


Good Night Kisses

by melagan



Series: Fifty Kisses [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: John, Rodney, and good night kisses on Atlantis. Written for the Fifty Kisses prompt list and Romancing McShep.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Fifty Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182356
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41
Collections: Romancing McShep 2021





	Good Night Kisses

Rodney rolled over in bed and reached for—a warm body that wasn't there. 

His eyes snapped open. No panicking. He refused to go down that road. Instead, he ran his hand over the empty spot on the mattress. Still warm. Inhaling, Rodney realized his bed smelled like John. More accurately it smelled like the two of them, but Rodney bushed that off and focused on the John-scent. 

The vein in his forehead stopped pounding and the coil of tension in his gut eased. Squinting, he peered at the clock. Not quite midnight. Did John decide he had to sneak back to his room? Rodney thought they were past all that.

Suddenly the door slid open and John walked in. "Sorry, there was a ruckus down by lab seven. A couple of the Marines were about to tear Zelenka's still down and Lorne needed back up.

"They can't do that." Rodney's sat up and watched as John laid his sidearm down on the dresser and began undoing his holster. A few minutes later he crawled into bed sans clothes. 

"Yeah, Lorne was trying to explain that to them. When he couldn't make any headway, he called me." John gently pushed Rodney back down into the mattress and began making himself comfortable using Rodney as his own personal pillow. 

"Did you explain the importance…" Rodney began before John shut him up with a good-night kiss.

"I explained." John grinned into Rodney's collarbone. "Got to admit, it's the first time I've ever had to say the words, emotional support beverage.

"And?" Rodney asked, running his hands up and down the length of John's back, soothing them both. He'd never thought of himself as a comfort person, but amazingly John just seemed to melt in his arms, this newest source of tension evaporating away.

"Hm? Oh, Lorne's handling it. All I really had to do was show up. There shouldn't be any more trouble." John fell asleep between one word and the next.

Tomorrow Rodney would help Radek find a better hiding place for his still. Between the Wraith, the back-stabbing Genii, and the tendency of the Ancients to leave booby-traps behind for them to stumble into, well there was a good reason the still was important. 

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor fools who didn't have a John Sheppard in their beds to help them unwind. Because he could, Rodney kissed the tip of John's ear. The tiniest of good-night kisses. 

He fell asleep thinking, damn he was a lucky bastard.


End file.
